1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gasification of coal and, more particularly, refers to new and improved coal gasification apparatus in which coal is subjected to hydrogenation gasification and steam gasification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multistage coal gasification apparatus, in which methane or other hydrocarbon-containing gases or liquids are produced from coal is described in the book "Rohstoffwirtschaft International", vol. 4, "Kohlevergasung" (Coal Gasification), 1976, Verlag Glueckauf GmbH, Essen, pages 175 to 185. In this process for the gasification of coal, hydrogenating gasification and steam gasification are performed in combination. The hydrogen generated in the steam gasification is used, together with the steam, for the hydrogenation gasification in a higher stage.